Almost Complicated
by Melody Moonlight
Summary: Sonic's changed. And believe when I say this, Amy does not really like anything of this. ANYTHING. Sonamy!


**I suggest reading this while listening to Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated'. Enjoy!**

"Sonic…?

Just… How…

How could you?"

That's all what she could say.

There she was. In the pouring rain, with her once beloved hero in front of her. Thought he had changed over the years. Don't get her wrong, he still was the royal blue and emerald eyed hedgehog that made her silently melt. But him… he was not the same.

He was _different_.

She became clearly good friends with him after her fourteenth birthday. She just decided that it was time to let go that obsession with him and try to understand him. Be just his friend, like everyone else was. Long time ago, Sonic made clear he didn't want something serious with her, and Amy was OK with it. She would start hanging out with him and Tails. Always avoiding the jumping-on-him part. How hard it was really didn't pass through her mind when she decided to stop, but she had (after several months) made it. She wasn't that fangirl, she had become a young lady. Sonic's best friend.

That's why she was concerned about the fact that her best friend (and never ending beloved one) was changing. Becoming someone he wasn't.

They were hanging out somewhere, just the two of them. Walking around the streets, laughing and joking, and Amy could not ask for anything better than that. Something said Sonic, that made her laugh so much, that she ended tripping with someone.

Little did she know that such a trip would become a big problem to her. This… squirrel/chipmunk she tripped with started moaning when she saw Sonic, claiming that her foot hurt. And Sonic being the gentleman he is, charged her to the nearest clinic and stayed with her. Since that day, he would start hanging around with that girl. And little by little he started changing. His natural and cute cockiness was replaced by a very artificial vanity. He started buying things he really didn't need. He spent HOURS in front of the mirror. And he spent less time with Tails and Amy, since his new girlfriend, Sally Acorn, demanded a LOT of time with him.

Amy didn't like anything of this.

ANYTHING.

Tails and Amy were going to start eating dinner when Sonic entered in the house. Tails became happy, thinking his ol' big brother was going to spent a little charity time with him.

The face of disappointment in Tails' face after Sonic babbled about a party and went to his room to start getting ready, was priceless. Amy just started at Tails, as he stood up, mumbled that he had lost his appetite and locked himself in his garage.

And then, there was she. Alone, like most of the dinners. She started eating, slowly and carefully. Whoever would have thought she was tasting every bite she took, but they would have been so wrong. She put the plate and glass in the sink and then took Tails' food and put it in the fridge.

Sonic's steps could be heard coming down the stairs. Amy looked up to find Sonic, wearing what she thought were funny clothes, grabbing the house's keys. "Could you at least tell me where are you going?" started the rose hedgehog.

"I already told you, a party" replied Sonic not looking at her.

"From who?" she insisted.

Sonic looked up to meet with jade eyes. "Why did you suddenly take interest in where am I going?"

"You don't know from who it is, do you?"

"Of course I do! Is a friend of Sally's"

"Really? Then who is this so called _friend _of hers?"

"Look, I gotta go. S'laters" said Sonic in an annoyed tone as he opened the door and walked out.

Amy looked at the door, like thinking. Then she grabbed her pair of keys and walked out, following Sonic.

She quickly caught up with him. That another thing she realized, he had stopped running, after all. When Sonic saw her he started walking faster and so did Amy. He started jogging and sure, nobody could win him in jogging.

"Wait!" called the exhausted hedgehog.

Sonic turned around, facing Amy. "What do you want?" he shouted/said clearly annoyed.

And the first raindrop fell from the gray sky camouflaging the tear coming down Amy's cheek.

After Amy asked that confusing question, he just started at her. Replacing the annoyed face for a confused one.

"What are you talking about?" asked the royal blue hedgehog to his companion.

"Sonic, don't be so stupid. You know so damn well what am I talking about" replied Amy.

"No, I'm serious. What do you mean by 'how I could'?"

"You promised me…" started Amy, now letting tears fall down freely.

"You promised me you were going to be always there for me. That you weren't going to change!" she exclaimed.

"Change? But, Ames, I-"

"Don't you Ames me!" shouted Amy.

"Look, I don't know what are you talking about, and you know what? I DON'T CARE!" shouted Sonic.

Amy stood there, staring at him. "… Chill out."

"huh?"

"Chill out. You don't need to shout for me to understand that I lost my Sonic"

Sonic looked as Amy started turning around and walking back. The weather seemed to match her feelings, plus she couldn't take it anymore. Sonic stood there, speechless.

The rain seemed to be heavier and made him find a shelter, so he sat in a bench at a bus stop, thinking.

His cell put him out of his now troubled mind for a moment. He took a look to see it was his girlfriend.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Where are you? I've been waiting for like hours here!" _said the angry voice of Sally Acorn.

"Sorry, Sal, just… got a little trouble with the pouring rain"

"_Just a little trouble? Come on! You're the great Sonic the Hedgehog! You've got to find a way to come here!"_

"But-"

"_But anything! You know that All of my friends are laughing because they think I'm lying?"_

"Lying about what?"

"_About you being my boyfriend, silly. Now hurry up and get your sexy body here, love"_

"Babe, I don't think I'll make it there. The rain is really heavy here. Maybe if the rain stops, I'll-"

"_Are you telling me you won't come because of a little of water?"_

"Little of water? Seems like a flood here!"

"_Oh Sonic… Do it for me, pweeeese?"_

"Is it really that important? Who is the party from, anyways?"

"_Who knows? Who cares? It's a party, after all!"_

"But you told me it was from one of your friends"

"_Yes, I know but-"_

"And also that you HAD to go because he or she asked you to do that"

"_I know I said tha-"_

"And you know too well I don't really like parties, Sally"

"_Look, I know what I said was wrong, okay? But all of my friends were going to be here! And I wanted introduce them to you!"_

"Or you wanted to introduce me to them?"

"_Sonic, stop being stupid and just come here!"_

Sonic stopped talking, he thought for a moment.

Sally was now red, for both: angriness and embarrassment. But the thing that made her mad was when Sonic started laughing in the phone.

"_Why the heck are you laughing?"_

"Oh Sal, I'm laughing at how stupid I was!"

A smile spread across Sally's face as she became her normal color again.

"_So, you're gonna come?" _she asked to her boyfriend.

"Look is not that… No, it is. It's just… You're not the girl for me, Sally"

"… _Just what do you mean by that?"_

"We're over, sorry"

And he hung up. He laughed as he imagined Sally's face at the right moment.

He took a look at his wet clothes, and ripped them of his body. He still had his Sneakers and gloves, and he was really fine with it.

The rain stopped a little, making him able to make it back home.

And how did he like that word.

Home.

He was jogging, since the floor was pretty wet for a good run. And in no time he made it back at Tails'.

He opened the door and entered making his best to try to be silent. Unfortunately, that wasn't one of his abilities.

"And I thought you would be back at 3 am" said Amy walking out of the kitchen with an now empty cup of hot tea, and not looking at him.

"Well, I didn't like the party THAT much, anyways"

"Oh, didn't you?" said the pink female in a sarcastic voice.

Then Amy left the cup on a table and started walking back upstairs. Sonic stared at her, grinned and zoomed up stairs, catching her in the process. They fell on a couch in the guest's room, since Amy was sleeping there.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Amy, who unfortunately for her, was trapped under Sonic. His hands were supporting his weight on the sides near her head, making Amy look Sonic right in his eyes. And also making her notice that his 'fashion clothes' were gone.

Trying not to blush she babbled "What happened to your clothes?"

"Let's say I got rid of them"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sure your darling girlfriend won't like it, and neither won't she like YOU to be trapping ME!" exclaimed Amy.

Sonic swapped places with Amy, making her lean on top of him, but also gripping-more-like-hugging her with his arms.

"And, tell me, Amy Rose. Who cares about what she says?"

Amy stopped struggling and turned to face Sonic "Well, you should care"

"Not anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic got his face closer to hers and whispered "Let's say, miss Rose, that I got rid of her, too"

Amy's eyes were wide open and her delicate mouth in an 'o' shape. After several seconds, she came back again and struggled out of his grip.

"Well, good for you" she said trying to sound normal and a little bit angry.

"Hey, don't play the hard-to-get game with me, missy" said Sonic in a playful voice.

"And who said I was playing hard-to-get with you?"

"Well, it's obvious"

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming. Oh, and if I was, I would sure have you already by my feet" Amy said.

"That's wrong. Don't forget I always win" said Sonic and kissed Amy.

At first, she started pushing him away and punching him. But after several seconds she gave up and melted into the kiss.

Sonic grinned and kissed her more passionately, of course he always won.

"_Though, things don't get THAT complicated always"_

**There! Made it!XD I just couldn't resist the urge! But anyways, the other day I was hearing Complicated from Avril Lavigne in my ipod and… well, I thought of this! I really hope you liked it! So see you later! X3**


End file.
